The Warm Snow Man
by The-Lights-Black-Shadow
Summary: Xion use to love winter but that all changed the night her mother died. Will the cold yet cheerful Roxas be able to change her mind, or will he find his own heart melting? -AU, Rating may go Up-


**Hay-lo. Abyss Of Ice/BlackCat of Doom/White Eclipse Of Misfortune/ whatever other name I changed my penname to. I'm indecisive okay? Anyways, lost password and now I had to make a new account. I'll be posting all the other stories up here so no worries? Anyways, this is an old, old, like two year old story I had stored somewhere on my IPod, and now it's all back in action! Oh yeah, this week is awesome!**

**The 'Girl' (c) me.**

**Jack Frost and all the other creatures (c) whoever the hell came up with them. X3**

**Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters (c) Square Enix.**

**P.S, before I forget, here are their ages. **

**Xion: 12  
Vanitas: 13  
The 'Girl': Yuki-Onnas ain't got ages, right?**

**Enjoy my new old story! XD**

* * *

A white puffy cloud of her breath came out of her mouth when she breathed. Xion giggled. How she enjoyed winter. It was a beautiful season, and it brought a lot of happiness to her sad and lonely soul. The way the snow would coat everything in white, the way the pond froze, going ice-skating with her big brother, and that warm cup of hot chocolate that awaited her when she came home from a busy day of fun. But what she loved more were the legends that came with the season.

She loved reading about mythical creatures. Jack Frost, the Yuki-Onna, Old Man Winter, the Yeti... It was just so fun to bury herself in books about them after bedtime with only the candlelight to read by. She longed to meet one, and even though it was just her wild dreams, it was still so fun!

Winter was by far her favorite season of all.

Xion giggled as she let out another cold icy breath. The sun was setting and the sky had turned black. The temperature was dropping, and she didn't want to catch another cold and miss a day of winter. She began hiking back to her house at the end of the village.

It didn't take long for her to get lost in the pitch black darkness. Everywhere she looked, the surrounding was all the same. White and black. Black and white. She couldn't distinguish where she had come from, where she was and where she was suppose to be going. The dark trees had scary shadows, making them look like monsters. Suddenly, she saw a white light.

"Ah! My house! Yes, I'm saved!"

Xion started running towards the light. However, the more she ran, the farther away it got. Suddenly, it stopped. She ran into someone and she was sent tumbling into the snow.

"OUCH!" She cried.

"Oh... I'm very sorry..."

In front of her, was a girl about her age and height. She looked very different though. Her golden hair looked like the radiant winter sun, her eyes the color of frozen water and her skin the color of snow. Her whole body was glowing white.

"W-Who are you?" Xion asked.

"I cannot tell my name to a human, young child. It is forbidden." The girl smiled. "You look lost. Is the darkness to much for you to see?"

"Yeah... And if I don't get back home soon I'm-" Xion sneezed. "Going to catch a cold!"

"What is wrong with catching a cold?"

"I won't be able to come outside if I catch one! And I don't want to miss a day of winter just because I'm sick!"

"So you like the winter?"

"It's my favorite season."

"Interesting. Most humans prefer summer or spring. You're different. I like that."

"You talk like you aren't human." Xion blurted out. "You're weird."

"Being weird is a sign of beauty." The girl said bluntly.

"Yes, you're right. Well, it's been nice talking to you, miss. I really have to go now. Goodbye."

The raven girl stood and began walking the other way. She suddenly stopped and walked back to the girl.

"You wouldn't know the way back to the Village, would you?" She asked.

"I do. Please, follow me."

The unnamed girl took her wrist gently and began leading her into the darkness.

Twenty minutes of treading through the white blanket, Xion was able to see the bright lights of the village. When she turned to thank the one who had helped her, she found out that the girl was gone. She shrugged it off and ran to the village and to her house.

"Mom! I'm home!"

A middle-aged woman about in her mid-thirties with medium black hair and dark blue eyes walked out of the kitchen. She placed her hands on her hips with a disapproving look on her face.

"Xion Setsuko... Where do you think you were at this time of night?" She asked sternly.

"I got lost, and a kind girl helped me get back to the village." Xion explained.

Her mother's expression softened and she smiled. "At least your safe and unharmed. Alright, all is forgiven. Go to the kitchen. Your brother is waiting for you to have dinner."

"What about you, mom?"

"I have to go out for the night. The mayor wants me to try to cure his sick daughter. I'll be gone for a couple of nights so please be good and don't pick a fight with your brother and don't you dare even think it. That goes for both of you..."

"Yes, mom."

Her mother patted her shoulder and kissed her forehead as a goodbye. She put on her coat and walked outside the door. Xion closed the door to not let the icy snow in and jogged over to the kitchen. Her older brother, Vanitas, was sitting on the opposite side of the table.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"I was at the frozen lake, of course." She replied.

"You know that you have a time when you're suppose to come home, right?"

"Yeah. But I got sidetracked and when I came to, it was dark. I couldn't see where I was supposed to go."

"How'd you get back home?"

"A nice girl led me back."

There was a knock on the window. Vanitas and Xion looked toward it. The same girl who had led her back to the village was standing right there. The raven girl ran to the front door and opened it, her brother following.

"What's wrong?"

"After you left, you dropped this necklace." The girl replied, holding up the item. "I thought that you would want to back, so here I am to give it back to you."

She put the necklace in Xion's hands. The blue amulet wasn't its normal shade of dull blue. It was sort of glowing, and the color was now a sort of frosted icy blue.

"What did you do to it?" She asked, bewildered.

"I don't know. You see, I picked it up after you left. When I touched it, it became that way. I'm sorry of I messed it up. I can fix it, if you would like."

"No way. Actually, I like it a whole lot better! Whatever you did, thank you so much!"

Xion pounced on the girl in a hug. Surprised at first, she just stood there. The younger girl noticed how cold she was. It was like embracing an ice statue. When the older girl returned the hug, her icy fingers seemed to penetrate her clothes. She let go immediately.

"You're so cold..." She whispered.

"I know... I've been out in the snow way too long..." The girl said nervously.

"Would you like to come inside and have dinner with us?"

"Oh, I can't. I have to go home, or my parents and my brother will get worried about me."

"Here, use this lamp so you can find your way back home."

"NO!"

The girl turned and started running at the sight of the flamed lamp. Xion tried to yell for her to come back but nothing came out of her mouth. She closed the door and turned to her brother. Vanitas' cheeks were light pink.

"Hey, did you catch a fever of something?" She asked. "You look like a tomato, but with black mountains on your head and glow beetles on you face."

"S-S-Shut up, sis..." He muttered.

"Okay. Come on. We have to finish eating."

The younger sibling took hold of her brother's wrist and dragged him to the kitchen. They resumed what eating their dinner, but with Xion rubbing her arms from the cold and Vanitas fanning himself off with his hands from some unpresent warmth. She noticed that the blush had faded on his face but he still looked frustrated. When he finished, he just stormed up to his room and locked himself in it.

Xion didn't know what was wrong with him, but she didn't mind him. She went up to her own room to read her 'favoritest bestest coolest book in the whole big wide universes universe', as she had named it when she was about four. Flipping to the page she had bookmarked, she found a picture of another winter being.

A Yuki-Onna.

It was the chapter she had read millions of times before, but Xion knew she had to read it. Her finger traced the words as she read them.

A Yuki-Onna, also known as snow women, are beings that many a time disguise themselves as human. Even in human form, they are cold to the touch, and cannot be around heat a lot.

For some reason, the girl was brought back to her attention. Her skin had been really, really cold, almost freezing but it was smooth as ice. No human could have had such a body temperature or they would have had hypothermia and come running to her mother for help.

But this one didn't.

The girl actually looked very healthy. Running and walking and smiling and talking, not at all like a sick person. Then it dawned on her. She had refused the lamp. Maybe... She was a Yuki-Onna,

"That girl is a snow woman..." She whispered. "An actual snow woman..."

The wind suddenly began howling when she whispered those words. Xion bounced out of her bed and looked outside. The clear midnight sky had turned pitch black with clouds, and light snow was falling on the ground. She could barely make out a silhouette on the hall. Taking the binoculars her father had given her before he disappeared, she took a closer look. All she could see was that it was a girl, and nothing more.

"Could that be her?"

The raven looked closer and listened. She could hear singing, but she couldn't really tell what the words were. A few here and there, but not all.

"Blow... Wind... Freeze... Pure... White... Cloud..."

"Blow wind. Freeze pure white clouds..." Xion repeated.

The words registered in her mind. She suddenly remembered that one of her classmates was singing a song with the exact same words. She started singing along.

And let the snow fall

Let the heat be gone

Because its time for winter

To come

The voice stopped singing. She did too. She forgot the song already, but, she didn't care. Tomorrow, was a Monday. Which meant school. Which meant classmates. Which meant the girl. Which meant the song.

"Xion, was that you singing?"

The door opened and Vanitas stepped inside. Xion turned around and nodded.

"Yeah. Sorry if I was disturbing you bro." She replied cheerfully.

"I hate to down your mood but..." A tear escaped his golden eyes and fell down his cheek. "The police... They just came and... Mom..."

"Mom what?!" She cried.

"The snow had covered up a large crevice a few miles away from here. She fell inside it and when the found her... She was dead..."

Vanitas looked down as he choked out the news. Xion collapsed to her knees, crying. Both of her parents were dead now. Now she had no family except her brother, and they didn't even get along that well.

"Now what are we going to do?" She whispered hoarsely between tears. "Neither of us have a job, and there's no-one to take care of us... Are we going to die just like mommy and daddy did?"

He started hugging her. "Don't worry, little sis. I'm going to take care of you. I promise to be a better brother."

"Thank you..."

The house was quiet. The two siblings had fallen asleep together a few hours later. Being the light sleeper she was, Xion woke up first to the creak of the floorboards. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and looked around. Vanitas was still asleep, half under the covers and half out, snoring but breathing faultily. Taking mind of him being in the same bed as her, she slipped out. When she landed on the floor, she caught the necklace glowing. She took it in her palm.

"Xion... Why is it so cold...?"

Gasping, Xion opened the drawer and slammed the necklace inside. She closed it before Vanitas woke up.

"Did you turn off the heater of something?" He asked groggily.

"We don't have a heater... Only rich people have those..." She stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh yeah... Geez, goodnight Xi-Xi."

Vanitas fell asleep immediately, snoring soundly. Xion's eyebrow twitched but she shook it off. Suddenly, she heard someone whisper in her ear.

"Time to sleep..."

A shiver went down her spine before her eyes closed and collapsed on the floor.

* * *

**Okay, finished! Phew! Ahaha, I'm happy with this story so far! How do your think it is? Haha, R&R please! *^**


End file.
